New Order + Vampire
Previous Episode: New School Year + Vampire Next Episode: Fighting + Vampire Characters/Returning *Kuyou (Returns) *Kyoko Aono Plot Episode 2 (5 minutes earlier) the bus exits out of the tunnel. And the person come out of the bus. The person who get off the bus is Tsukune's cousin Kyoko. She wonder if Tsukune is doing well as well as Moka. Kyoko get a weird feeling in her chest as it throbbs (Continuing from Episode 1) Tsukune and the hooded figure fight off. Kurumu tells Ruby that there is something odd with the hooded figure. Kokoa tells them that she saw "it" look like somebody that they know. Tsukune takes the first punch at the hooded figure. But "it" block his punch, but Tsukune counter attacks with a kick. The hooded figure hood falls off but now only showing a mask. "It" takes off its Black Robe. Now resembling a Male apperance with a Black tank top shirt, Pants and Boots. The guy in the Mask tells Tsukune now he's going to take this fight siriously. The Mask man charges in a Tsukune. Moka comes in to fight the Masked man. Moka punches and Kicks the Masked man, but the masked man keeps blocking her attacks as he punches back at Moka. Tsukune steps in and blocks his punch as he counter attacks at the Masked man with a kick. A part of his Mask is chiped off from the chin revealing the mans mouth. The Masked man tells them there going to pay for hitting him. Kurumu, Mizore and Kokoa get into the fight. The masked man disappears and then reappears again and hits Kurumu, Mizore and Kokoa. Ruby catches the Masked man roping him. The Masked Man breaks free as he uses burst fire spears at the ropes. The Masked man says its his turn to make a come back. Tsukune says that they all have to attack him at once. The Masked Man pulls out an object. Ruby still tries to figure out what kind of person the Masked man is. Tsukune, Moka, Kokoa, Kurumu, and Mizore all charge in at the Masked man. The Masked man swings it as it aims at the ground. Ruby yells at them to stop. They all stop. Ruby tells them that The Masked man is a Voodoo Man. Yukari yells them to watch up above them. They all look up. Projectile comes from up above hitting them all. Outside the wood forest Kyoko feels a shake and sees a little smoke coming from the Dorm. Kyoko holds her chest as it Throbs again. She feels that Tsukune is there as she runs to the dorm. Back at the fight. Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari are down on there knees but Moka, Tsukune, Ruby and Kokoa are still standing. The Masked Man flinches. Tsukune wonder what going on with the Masked Man. Ruby tells them thats it might have to do with something with the attack. The Masked Man talks to himself saying it can't end the way he thought. Ruby tells Moka, Tsukune and Kokoa to attack while she tries to cast a spell, but she needs help from Yukari. Moka goes in at the Masked Man but keeps on blocking her moves. Tsukune and Kokoa come in to fight him. The Masked man hits Moka and Kokoa out of the way. Tsukune tells the Masked Man who he is. Kyoko shows up and sees Tsukune fighting a person. Kyoko yells Tsukune's name. The Masked Man sees Kyoko. Kyoko gets a throbbing in her chest again. Ruby and Yukari cast their spell at the Masked Man. Their spell hits the Masked Man directly as he faces down on the ground. Tsukune goes over to Kyoko and wonders what she's doing there. Kyoko tells him that she was there to surprise Tsukune and the rest of the girls. Kyoko tells Tsukune that she ended getting a strange feeling. Tsukune wonders on what it is. The Masked Man pushes himself back up with him facing backwords he turns his head as the whole mask starts shatter. He tells them if thats the best they can do. And that he can't be easily defeated. His whole Mask comes off his face is shadowed while his eyes are bright blue. Kyoko looks at the man a notices something. Kyoko is speechless. Kurumu, Mizore and Kokoa see the mans face. Kyoko says that "it couldn't be." Tsukune tells Kyoko if she's alright. Kyoko steps forward to the Man. Tsukune tells Kyoko to stop. Kyoko tells Tsukune to worry about her. The Masked man ask who she is. Kyoko replies to him if he's Onon she also asks him on what happen to him. Moka ask Kyoko do you know him. The man tells Kyoko that he is in fact Onon. And he asks what her name is. Tsukune asks Kyoko how does she know who he is. Kyoko tells Tsukune that the man is Onon and Kyoko's brother. Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari, Ruby and Kokoa are all surprise. Tsukune tells Kyoko if that is her brother. Kyoko pause him and tell him that he is Tsukune cousin just like Kyoko. Onon looks at her surprised on what she's saying. Onon tells her that its not possible, and that he was told that he was abandon from Kyoko and her mother 10 years ago. Kyoko tells him that it wasn't true, Kyoko tells Onon that her and her mother always loved him. Tsukune remembers as he gets a flashblack from his childhood. Tsukune gets a flashback, a phone rings as Ms. Aono answers the phone she get a heartbreaking phone call. Young Tsukune sees his mother in the Kitchen as asks her on what's wrong. Ms Aono tells him Tsukune's cousin Onon and his father died in a car accident. Young Tsukune cries with tears. Back at the dorm. Onon tells them that he was still alive. Onon gets a flash back. Young Onon and his father are in a car while his father is driving. Young Onon asks his father on where they're driving to. His father tells Onon that they're adventuring out. Onon's father holds young Onon head as he looks at his father tearing up while drinking. Onon's father looks at the road and sees another car coming from his side of the street coming towards him. The Onon father turns the wheel rightwards as the car lose control and hit into the water. Young Onon is frighten as he shakes his father to get up. The car start taking in water. Onon's father wakes up. Young Onon get frighten, his father tell him not to panic as he slices his seat belt and breaks the window. Young Onon's father tells him to save himself. Again back at the dorm. Kyoko and Tskune listen to his conversation. Onon tells Kyoko because of her and their mother abandoning there father he died. Kyoko tells Onon that it wasn't true. She tells him that their mother was trying to get Onon while there father took Onon away 10 years. Kyoko again tells him that she and her mother always loved him and that they grieved for him on what happened to him. Kyoko goes up to Onon. Onon looks at her. Kyoko reaches Onon's hand and tells him that she wants to be there for Onon. also tells him that her heart lead her to him. Onon's memory of her comes back. Showing a Young Onon and Young Kyoko. Onon tells her that she's has no idea what it was like for him on what happen 10 years ago. Onon hugs Kyoko. (End of Episode 2) See Also * Rosario + Vampire: Redemption (Main Source of the show) * Rosario + Vampire: Redemption: New School Year + Vampire ( First episode with plot details.) * Rosario +VAmpire; Redemption ; New School Year + Vampire Script Version ( Script version of episode 1)